


Nat’s Work Day

by CuteHeartz



Series: Nat’s Discord Server [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteHeartz/pseuds/CuteHeartz
Summary: Nat attempts to run the server.
Series: Nat’s Discord Server [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557649
Kudos: 1





	Nat’s Work Day

Today was the day.

Nat was determined to actually do work today.   
She woke up early too, it was only 2 PM. She came into her office, prepared to diligently maintain her Creepypasta roleplay server on Discord.   
She sat down at her desk and-

Loud banging on her office door made Nat snap awake, jerking up in her seat as she blinked rapidly. “Hello!?”   
The door barged open and Sleepy, one of her personal secretaries, stomped angrily into the room. Nat laughed nervously.

”Oh- hey Sleepy! What’s up?”   
“Don’t act like you don’t know!” Sleepy snapped. “Why the hell did you let Toby access the NSFW chats!?”   
Nat stared. “U-Uh-“

”Shes been posting Shrek porn in there for hours!” Sleepy yelled. “Chloe started to freak out, ran to a closet to hide, opened it and saw Slutty the Clown trying to fuck Herobrine, slammed it closed and then ran down the hallways screaming for Phanty! I haven’t found her yet!”   
“Okay okay it’s fine! I’ll deal with it, okay?” Nat stammered, frantically typing on her computer laptop she fell asleep on. She made sure to hide the Homestuck tabs still open.   
“Good. And while you’re at it, you have RPs to respond to. Especially ours. I’m still waiting for EJ to choke Freddie so hard he sees Jesus.” She muttered, turning around and leaving the room.

When the door closed, Nat sighed. It seemed like only yesterday she’d had her psychotic breakdown. What she wouldn’t give to return to the old days.

Another knock sounded on her door. “Come in!” Nat called.

The door opened and Hoodie poked her head in. “Nat, you good?”

”Uh, yeah, why?” Nat asked. Hoodie stepped into the room and closed the door.

”Well, theres a few issues I wanted to bring up with you. I’m sure Sleepy already mentioned the Toby thing,” she said. Nat nodded. “Yeah... I’m dealing with it now,” she said, resuming her typing. She was now working on her 18th OC character application for Mr. Strider.

”I guess I should start with Zeheal.” “Who-?” “The new Secretary that you hired like yesterday?” “OH!”   
“Yeah, she said she’s uncomfortable with you and Toby calling her mom. She says it makes her feel unsafe.” “Well shit.”   
“Also, I think you should cut the number of channels on the server. Too many people are getting lost. It’s been two weeks and we still haven’t found Dell.”

Nat thought for a moment. “Yeah, you’re right. We can go through them with Sleepy later and get rid of some.”   
Hoodie nodded. Then she looked around nervously. “Lastly, I think we need to hire some guards.” Nat blinked.

”Guards? For what?”

”I think Phanty has gone feral. She’s looking down on us right now.” The two looked up at the air vent in the ceiling. Phanty was hissing and foaming at the mouth. She glared down at them. “Dr. Smiley will fuck both EJ and Freddie and they will enjoy it! He will be a good top!” She hissed.   
Suddenly she dropped from the ceiling and crab walked out of the room.   
Hoodie and Nat stared at the doorway for a while.

”So... anything else?” Nat asked.

Hoodie hummed. “Not really. Oh yeah! Come to the break room later! Sleepy and I saw this new employee named Amberly and her resume is fucking hilarious!” She laughed. “We’ll show it to you later.”   
Nat smiled. “Great! I’ll see you later then.” Hoodie nodded. “See ya!” She said as she closed the door behind her.

Ah. Sweet blissful silence. Time to get back to work.

Nat put her head down and was back asleep within minutes.


End file.
